


Fading Away

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: Living Up To My Username [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, I'm really proud of this okay, M/M, Thomas Jefferson Loves Macaroni and Cheese, there's blood, this is really depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Can you believe this is 666 words like wtf





	Fading Away

Thomas can already tell he’s not going to survive this. There's blood everywhere- it's a crimson flower blooming from the hole in his chest. It's becoming harder to breathe. 

“We’ve got to go!” someone yells, and there's a shout of agreement. The voices recede. The only thing he got from the conversation was that the bullet wasn't meant for him. It was meant for someone else, and he was mistaken as the ‘someone else.’ His shaking fingers reach for his phone. It's buried in his pocket and it takes a little bit of maneuvering to get to, but it's finally in his hands. The phone is warm- he was just on it a few minutes ago, minding his own business before all of this shit happened. 

He doubts his fingers have the strength to punch in each individual number for the password. He just clicks the emergency button before realizing that he still needs to enter a number. Thomas hears a part of him telling himself to call 911, but he knows he’s not going to survive either way. 911 is way too unreliable, and he’s already barely conscious enough to register the pain. He finds his fingers clicking in another number, a number he's known for a while. He clicks the call button, focusing on taking deep breaths as he waits for his boyfriend to pick up the phone. 

“Hey asshole,” Alexander says, his voice cutting through the haze in Thomas’ head. It was beautiful to hear. 

“Dipshit,” Thomas forces out. It's their usual greeting. He's missed it more than he realized, even though the last time he'd done it was only a few minutes ago.

“Any reason for calling, baby?” Alexander asks, and Thomas is suddenly aware of the pain cutting through his chest again. 

“No, darling. Just needed to hear your voice,” Thomas says, hoping his own voice isn't shaking as much as he thinks it is. Alexander can't know what's going on. Alexander would freak out, and make it all worse. Thomas clings to the phone harder, biting his lip so the whimper of pain wouldn't escape through his lips. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alexander asks, and Thomas can hear the concern in Alexander’s voice. Thomas knows what he's doing is selfish, knows that if Alexander knew what Thomas was keeping from him, Alexander would probably kill him. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. I love you,” Thomas says, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. He doesn't want to leave the world behind. He doesn't want to leave Alexander behind. 

“If I knew you were this much of a sap, I wouldn't be dating you,” Alexander teases. 

Thomas let's out a chuckle. It's strained, and he can feel darkness creeping in at the edges of his vision. He's going out soon. 

There's a pause, before Alexander adds, “I love you too, you know.”

Thomas smiles. It's the first “I love you” from Alexander. It’s perfect ending for Thomas. It's all he needs. 

“I have to go,” Thomas says, his voice shaking. “I'm yours.”

“Yours too, baby. Are you crying?”

“No,” Thomas says. He is crying, though. Wet tears are flowing down his face, but there's also a smile on his lips. Alexander is his. 

“Whatever. I'm still making macaroni and cheese for you for dinner, so you better be home in twenty minutes or it's getting cold,” Alexander says. 

“Thanks,” Thomas says, trying to keep his mind off of the reaction Alexander’s going to have when he realizes that Thomas isn't coming home for the macaroni and cheese. He isn't coming home at all.

He closes his eyes.

“Darling, I've gotta go.” The last word is choked out, but Thomas hopes that Alexander blames it on the shitty connection or something. 

“Seya later, asshole.”

Thomas cuts the call, still warm with the confession of Alexander’s love. The cold is creeping in, driving away what's left of him. He opens his eyes one last time, looking at the stars as he finally fades away.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this is 666 words like wtf


End file.
